Mistakes
by The Writing Thief
Summary: When Sodapop has a day off from work, Darry asks him to go to the grocery store.  That was a mistake.  ONESHOT


**I was at the store when I thought of this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

* * *

><p>When Sodapop Curtis woke up, he stretched and shuffled to the kitchen. It was his day off, and he didn't have anything to do today. On the table, Soda saw a note. He picked it up.<p>

_Soda,_

_I need you to go to the store today and pick up a few things:_

_Chocolate milk_

_Chocolate cake_

_Eggs_

_Bread_

_I'm giving you fifty bucks. Please get all the things on the list before you buy junk food._

_Darry_

Soda sighed. It wasn't his ideal way of spending his day off, but it was better than sitting at home all day.

Soda got dressed and drank the last of the chocolate milk before heading outside. Darry had taken the car, so he had to walk to the store. On the way, he passed the Mathews's house. Two-Bit was sitting on the front steps, sharpening his switchblade. He looked up when Soda passed.

"Hey Soda," he said.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"Where you goin'?" Two-Bit asked curiously. He stood up and went to catch up with Soda, who started walking again.

"The grocery store. Darry wants me to get some things."

"Great! I'll come, too. You guys need beer anyway," Two-Bit said, putting his blade into his pocket. Sodapop laughed.

"Alright. Darry gave us fifty bucks, so hopefully we have enough."

"Soda, who said anything about paying?" Two-Bit asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Soda grinned. "I did. We don't have enough space in our pockets to get all this." He handed Darry's list to Two-Bit. Two-Bit put on a face as he looked at the list. Then, in a phony accent, said, "Ah, I do indeed see." He handed the list back to Soda. "We shall make it work."

Soda rolled his eyes and smiled as they stepped into the grocery store.

Two-Bit grabbed a cart and followed Sodapop through the store. Soda looked at his list. "Let's get the eggs first."

Two-Bit saluted. "Ay ay, captain." He looked at the piles of eggs. "Uh, which one?"

"What do you mean, which one? Aren't they all the same?" Soda asked.

"There's AA, A, and B," Two-Bit said, pointing to each one.

"Know which kind we usually get?"

"Nope. But maybe we should get… A."

"What makes you think that?" Soda asked, curious to see what Two-Bit knew about the eggs in front of them.

"Well, AA probably means amazingly average, A probably means awesome, and B probably means bad. So you'll want the A kind," Two-Bit said, smiling. "I'm almost positive that's right."

"Okay, we'll get A. Now we need bread. C'mon!" Soda exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. As they went into the bread aisle, they noticed the shelves of bread. Wheat, white, whole grain, and so much more.

Soda looked at Two-Bit helplessly. Two-Bit shrugged.

"I'm just the egg expert."

Soda couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we'll get one of each. That way Darry won't be mad if we get the wrong kind."

So the two went to work making sure they got one of each. The cart was filled with bread and a single carton of eggs.

"Okay. No we'll get the chocolate milk." As they made their way to the milk, they faced another problem.

"Why can't they just make one kind of eggs, bread, and milk?" Two-Bit wondered.

"Let's get fat free, so that way, no one will get fat if they drink too much," Soda said, holding up a gallon. He put it in the cart and lead the way to the cake aisle. They picked up the cake mix and then Two-Bit led the way to get beer.

"I know which brand to get," Two-Bit said happily. He walked over to the shelf, still grinning, and grabbed every beer bottle off the shelf. Soda stared as Two-Bit tried to get every one of the bottles into the already full cart.

Soda raised an eyebrow when each one was in the cart. Two-Bit smiled proudly. "Ta da!"

"Two-Bit, we don't have enough for all the beer in the store," Soda said.

"What are you talking about, Soda? Of course we have enough!" Two-Bit said, searching the shelves for any beer he might've missed.

Soda sighed. "All right. Let's go."

They wheeled over to the check out and was twenty dollars over.

"Two-Bit, I told you we didn't have enough ," Soda said, unloading some of the beer. He put it on a nearby shelf.

Two-Bit frowned and stuffed two bottles into his jacket. Then they carried the groceries home.

Just as they were unloading them from their bags, Darry was home. He stopped. "What the-"

Sodapop smiled proudly. "We got you everything you needed and with the extra money, Two-Bit bought beer.

Darry looked in the bags. "How much bread did you buy?"

"Every brand in the store. Who knew they made so much bread?" Two-Bit said, opening a beer bottle.

"And we got awesome eggs!" Soda piped up. "See? A."

Darry rolled his eyes.

"And fat free milk!" Two-Bit exclaimed. "So if you drink too much, you don't get fat!"

Darry punched Soda's shoulder playfully. "You did a good job, Pepsi-Cola."

Soda grinned.

What about me?" Two-Bit asked.

"You owe me thirty bucks for the beer."

* * *

><p><strong>Please no mean reviews! Don't like it, don't review!<strong>

**But if you DID like it, tell me what your favorite part was!**

**Question of the day: If you could bring one person back to life, who would it be and why?**

**I would bring back Usama Bin Laden so I could light him on fire and then rip his head off. (Basically just to kill him again.)**

**Tell me your answer in your review!**

**Stay Gold! :D**


End file.
